Two Weeks
by Joy1983
Summary: Sora comes back to Japan with Mimi after being in New York for 6 weeks. Once in Japan relationships change and feelings are realized. The couples are Taiora/Sorato, and Mimoe/Mimato. This is my first fic so please r/r, thanks. Ch. 6 the last one is up
1. Chapter 1

Mimi's POV

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters, so please don't sue.

Notes: This is my first fic so please don't judge me to harshly.

2 Weeks

Chapter 1

Mimi's POV:

Looking at the luggage I smiled thinking about all of the progress that with Sora over the past 6 weeks.She had come with only one large suitcase, a duffel bag, and a cosmetics bag.She was leaving New York with that plus another suitcase, and my largest duffel.Glancing down at my watch I saw that it was time for us to leave for the airport.I had a blast having Sora here in the States with me.She had come to go to some fancy tennis camp, but know she and I were going back to Japan and I would spend the last 6 weeks of my summer over there.

"Sora, lets go, we're going to miss our flight."

"Hold on, I'm having a bad hair day," was Sora's response.I smiled at that, I had made a ton of progress with her.I know she wasn't a complete tomboy anymore, after all she played a sport that required you wear a skirt, still I had taught her a lot.For example the outfit she was wearing today, a mini skirt, platform sandals, a halter-top witch showed off her new bellybutton ring was a tribute to my teaching of how to dress fashionably.

"Girls are you ready to go," my father called from downstairs.

"Yeah, but you need to get Sora's bags," I told him.

Glancing at Sora I saw her fixing her hair, "Don't worry your hair looks fantastic, Matt will flip when he sees you."Her response was a forced smile that she used when she was suppose to smile but didn't feel like it.If I didn't know her so well it would look completely genuine.Then my dad came in muttering something about trunk space and we all grabbed some bags and headed for the garage.When we got there daddy had to move all of my stuff into the SUV, because Sora's stuff wouldn't fit.Sora helped him, but I just got my nails done, and didn't want a chips in the polish.Plus mom was telling me all the things not do in Japan, in the airport, and a million other things to do once I got there.Once the bags were loaded I hoped in the car and we were off.

In they car daddy was telling Sora that her mom had called last night, because her great aunt Veronica had to go back into chemotherapy and needed some one to take care of her, so she would be gone for the next two weeks.He said that she had called at like 3 in the morning because it was an emergency and the time difference.I knew Sora's upset about her aunt, and not seeing her mom so I knew I would have to cheer her up.Of course she had to be looking forward to two weeks with out parental supervision. I know I was. 

Sora's POV:

I sighed and sunk into the plane seat.Man, I hate long flights and this article about this seasons "hottest eye shadow shades" didn't help pass the time.Mimi had bought every fashion magazine in the entire airport, read one page and slept for most of the flight.At least we would be landing in half an hour.I was really upset about not being able to see mom for two more weeks.I know Mimi saw the next two weeks as one long party, but I saw them as making exactly two weeks with out seeing my mom.The good thing is that I got to put off telling my mom about the navel ring.Mimi had dragged me into the piercing place so me could "cement our friendship" with matching rings.I have to admit that I liked the look of the ring, and I liked having the same one as Mimi, friendship bellybutton rings.I also think that Matt will like it.I have to admit I am nervous about seeing Matt.We were only going out for two weeks before I left, and we only talked on the phone a hand full of times while I was away.I mean we wrote emails, but we didn't talk, not like Tai and I did.I can't even count the number of times we talked on the phone.Mimi started to suggest that I should dump Matt and go out with Tai.I did miss him a lot, and I can't wait to see him.With a thud the plane landed waking up Mimi.When it stopped we grabbed our carry on bags and walked out to the gate.Then I saw him.

"Tai," I screamed running towards him.I was really surprised to see him; I thought that we would take a cab home.I laughed as we hugged and he lifted me up spinning me around.When my feet touched the ground I took a step back.With my hands still around his neck and his still wrapped around my waist we said, "I missed you so much" together.Then I started telling him about New York, and I think he was talking about being a soccer camp councilor, but I couldn't really tell since we were talking at the same time.Then I heard some one clearing there throat really loudly. I turned my head.

"Oh, um, hi Matt"


	2. Chapter 2

Matt's Pov:

Notes:Thanks for all of the comments.I know the first two chapters are kind of slow, but the plot will move more quickly after this.I hope to get the next few chapters written soon.Thanks for reading.

Chapter 2

Matt's POV:

I glared at Tai, who did he think he was saying hi to my girlfriend before I did.I mean they had just done the classic thing that couples did at airports, running to each other, crying and stuff.I sighed.

"Hey, Sora.I've missed you," with that I gave her a hug and lead forward to kiss her, but she pulled away.Ouch, rejected after six weeks of not seeing her.Then I saw Mimi, and God she looked gorgeous.She was saying hi to Tai, and then she turned and came over to me.

"Nice to see you again Matt," she said giving me a hug.

"It's great to see you Mimi.Man you look great."

"Thanks," she said turning a little pink.

Looking at Mimi I remembered how beautiful she truly was and how much I had liked her before she moved away.Mimi would be a great girlfriend; of course I already have the best girlfriend in the world, even if she seemed a lot happier to see Tai than me.Mimi was the type of girl would make all of the guys in my bad really jealous.They were jealous of me for going out with Sora in the man, how on earth did you get this caring, smart, funny, and beautiful girl to go out with you.They would be jealous of Mimi and me in the man, how did you get this girl to talk to you, let alone date you way.I know there is more to Mimi than looks.But, it doesn't matter because there is only one girl for me and she is standing right by my side.I turned my head to smile at Sora.Okay, she is walking to get the bags with Tai, but she's still the girl for me.Even if they are walking really close together, to close.

Mimi's POV:

I watched Sora and Tai head toward the baggage claim, they looked really happy.Matt on the other hand looked really angry.I sighed; it would be better for everyone if Sora just admitted that she liked Tai.She only called Matt twice while staying at my house.On the other hand she called Tai every other day, and the days she didn't call him he called her.Of course she insists that she and Tai are just "really good close friends," Mabey Sora thinks that she likes him only as a friend but it's obvious to any one with two eyes and half a brain that she likes him as more that that.

"Come on lets get your bags," Matt said interrupting my thoughts.I followed him to the baggage coracle.Looking at him I realizing that he is still drop dead gorgeous.I had the biggest crush on Matt before I left for New York.I never in a million years thought that he would like me back.Then the night before I left Sora threw me a huge goodbye party.I was thrilled when Matt had offered to walk me home after it was over.At door to my apartment building under the stars, he told me that he liked me and was sorry that I had to move half way across the world.Then he leaned down and quickly kissed me right square on the lips turned and mumbled "goodbye," and ran away.It was my first kiss, and even though I've had better ones than that, I admit that I felt something I've never felt with any boy; I wonder if he felt something to.

We finally caught up with Tai and Sora, who had already grabbed most of the suitcases.Matt took some more, but then I had to actually carry some.I asked Sora if we could get a porter, but she said they only took luggage to the gate.So I had to carry my own stuff to the car.Of course on the way there I managed to break a nail, form now on I get someone else to do all of the manual labor.I wasn't really listing to what everyone was saying on the way home, I was pretty busy deciding how I would fix my self.I had 9 long pink nails, and 1 short ugly one.Then I heard Tai say the name "Joe" and I was interested.

"What about Joe," I asked.

"Weren't you listing?Joe's a lifeguard at the beach and were going to visit him at work the day after tomorrow," was Matt's answer.

While laughing I managed to say, "Joe's a lifeguard?" I really couldn't picture him saving any one.I could see him spending the day wondering if he was using a strong enough SPF. 

"It's a good job for him because he knows CPR and all that other life saving stuff.Plus, he can swim and would make sure nothing ever happened to any one," replied Tai.

"I guess your right."I was glad that we weren't going tomorrow because that gave me time to get my nail fixed.

Tai's POV:

Knocking on the door, I looked back at my jeep wondering how we were going to fit two more people in there, along with the suitcase full of stuff that Mimi probable needed before going to the beach.I was glad that Kari had decided to ride over with TK, and Matt, but I was still taking Izzy, Mimi, and Sora, along with enough junk to stay at the beach for six days, not six hours.Sora answered the door, and she took my breath away.She was dressed really plainly, jean shorts, a maroon tank top, and a pair of black flip-flops, still she looked beautiful.I was also gad to see that she had one reasonable sized bag with her.Then Mimi came running to the door, she was wearing a pink bikini with white flowers all over it and one of those matching skirt things.

"Oh, good your finally here Tia, now you can help me carry my stuff," with that Mimi handed me a radio, and a large heavy bag.

"Good to see you to Mimi, nice nails."

"Oh, the lady at the solon just fixed it right up, you can't even tell that's a fake."

"Aren't they all," Sora said.Mimi glared at her; I tried to hide my smile.

"No my nails are real, long, and pretty, not like yours.Now can you please carry my other bag so I don't brake another one."

Sora opened her mouth to say something.Seeing that this could turn into an hour-long argument about nails, I quickly interrupted reminding them that we would never get a spot on the beach if we did not leave now.With that Mimi carefully picked up her bag and walked towards the car.Sora and I followed her.

We arrived at the beach just in time to see Matt, TK, and Kari setting up a spot near Joe's lifeguard chair.Mimi and Sora ran up to them hugging Kari and TK after being gone for so long.Izzy and I got to carry all of the chairs, blankets, and bags.Once everything Matt decided that he had to go swing and that Sora should come with him.She protested a little but finally striped down to her swimsuit and hand in had they walked towards the water hand in hand.Let me just say that it was a good thing that I was sitting down, because one look at Sora in her bikini, would have made me fall right into the sand.She truly looked like a goddess.I have to admit, that I like Sora, in amore than best friends forever kind of way.I always thought that I would have time to tell her how I felt, and I was just waiting for the right moment.The right moment came for Matt to ask her out, and it was the right time for her to say yes.Of course if I had told her during one of the hundreds of times that we were alone together, I can't help but think that would be me in the water, with her instead of sitting on the sand here, by myself.Or not completely by myself, I thought turning my head to see Mimi looking at me with a weird expression on her face.

Annoyed I asked, "What?" 

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How sometimes people who act all brave, don't have the courage to say certain things to certain people," with that she got up and went over to where everybody else was, leaving me really alone this time.

Joe's POV:

I smiled as I saw Mimi walking towards us.TK, Izzy, and Kari were talking about the welcome back party that Izzy was throwing for Sora and Mimi.I wasn't really listing I was watching the people swimming, while my partner; AJ got us some thing to drink. 

Mimi stopped and said, "Hey guys what's happening?"

"Oh, were just talking about the party that Izzy is going to throw for you," replied TK.

"I get a party, when, where?"

"At my house, my parents are on their second honey moon, so the apartments mine for the week," replied Izzy

"It was going to be at my house, but I'm in trouble for missing my curfew a few times last weeks, so my parents said no way," Kari commented.

"And we all know why you were late," teased Izzy.TK and Kari both turned tomato red.

"I can't believe you guys are throwing us a party, you're the best friends ever.I've got to tell Sora." with that Mimi ran of to find Sora.Izzy went to see what was up with Tai, and TK and Kari decided to go for a swim.I just sat there thinking about Mimi.I had the hugest crush on her before she left for New York, but I never got to tell her how I felt.I knew how she felt about Matt, and well I am no Matt.But, know he and Sora are together, so maybe I should tell Mimi how I feel. She looks great today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Sora's POV:

Mimi and I walked up to the door and I rang the bell.Izzy opened the door and we stepped in to see the party in full swing.There was food everywhere and people were talking, dancing, and generally having a good time.I also noticed that Izzy had raided his parents' liquor cabinet.Mimi pushed past me to say to Yolie and Kari, and I went to go find Matt.I found him playing beer pong with the drummer, and bass player from his band, along with some guy I didn't know.

Smiling I gave him a kiss on the check and said, "Hi."

"Hey, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Do you wanna go dance or something?"

"Not now, I'm in the middle of a game," with that he sunk one into the other sides plastic cups, "stay and watch, then we'll go dance."

Sighing I sat down and watched them throw that little plastic ball attempting to sink it in the beer.It seemed like all for of them were at least tipsy and weren't throwing real well.I knew it would be a while before either side won.Sometimes being a girlfriend could really suck.

Mimi's POV:

Sometimes not having a boyfriend can really suck.After talking to Yolie and Kari for a few minuets Ken and TK came over and they quickly left.Ken and Yolie were now dancing and TK and Kari were sitting on the couch talking, well mostly talking.I knew that Matt and Sora were probable together doing God knows what, and I really didn't want to know.Izzy and Davis were talking to some girls I didn't know, and Tai was talking to some guys from his soccer team, actually he was scanning the room looking for someone, while his friends were talking.I felt bad for him, but hey my best friend was going out with a guy I used to like.Then I saw Joe, he was standing by himself, off to the side, not really part of the crowd, but not really separated from it.I straightened my knee length light purple skirt and my white halter-top and went over to him.

"Having fun," I asked.

"This really isn't my scene, plus going to private school the only people I know here are our whole gang of digidested.I almost wish Cody was old enough to come than I could talk to someone I know."

"You know me, and I'm great at talking," this got a tiny smile out of Joe, "Besides parties weren't made for talking they were made for having fun."

"I have fun doing my summer school homework, well not really.Alright Mimi show me how you have fun at a party."

With that I dragged him over to the bar and pored us each a shot of something in a bottle, okay so I'm not ready to work at the "Coyote Ugly" bar, but it was liquor.After downing that I dragged him on the dance floor.Joe actually is a pretty decent dancer.About fifteen minutes later a slow song came on.Resting my head on his shoulder I realized how much fun I had with Joe.I also felt really good to have his arms wrapped around my waist.It was really nice.

Tai's POV:

Man parties suck.Okay so normally I love them, I need them, I live for them, but ever since my two best friends spend them making out, they are like a living hell.After talking to Phil and Scott from the soccer team for a while I finally saw Sora.She and Matt walked in from the back room holding hands.From there they sat in the lounge chair, Sora on Matt's lap and proceeded to make out for the past thirty-eight minutes, not that I was counting or anything.I liked parties because I was normally surrounded with people but at this one I was pretty much alone.Phil and Scott's girlfriends, Stevie and Lisa had come over and after a few minutes of chatting had dragged their boyfriends off to play some drinking games.I scanned the room for Joe, he was almost always a wallflower at theses things, maybe he could teach me how to stand around.However, he was dancing with Mimi, and it looked like they were having a really good time.Could poor Joe finally be getting the girl?Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around to Sora smiling at me.

"Hey, what's up," I asked her.

"Not much, I just noticed you here by your self and thought I would see if anything was wrong.I mean you normally didn't spend the whole night hanging out by the food."

"I'm hungry, and nothings wrong.I don't have a care in the world.No problems here."Except for the fact that I like you, but no you like the dark cool handsome musician I thought to my self.Sora didn't say any thing she just gave me a strange look.

Finally she said, "something is bothering you, come on lets go talk."With that she grabbed my hand and dragged me to Izzy's parents' room and out on to the balcony.

"Okay spill it, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, can't a guy eat chips with out being integrated?"

"Not you, because you never just eat chips for two hours at parties.I did not spend the past sixteen years being your best friend for you to not tell me what's wrong.You've been acting weird for a while and I want to know why and we're going to sit out here until you tell me."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I was shot the look of death.So we sat there in silence for a while.It was a beautiful night, a full moon, and a clear sky.Maybe I should just tell her how I feel; I mean what's the worst that could happen.I mean if I keep it to my self things are just going to keep getting weirder between us, and me and Matt.Of course telling her could result in the loss of my two best friends.Still I had to tell her.

"Sora I…" then she turned her head to look at me.She looked the best I have ever seen her.Her skin and hair was bathed in moon light, illuminating her.Her eyes were full of concern and caring for me.I don't know what came over me; I just had to do it.I leaned my head in and I just kissed her like I had always wanted to, in all of the years that I have known her.

Joe's POV:

Why did I always believe that parties sucked?I just spent the last two hours dancing with the girl of my dreams.They best part is that she seamed to be enjoying herself.When I was thirteen I used to dream about this kind of thing happening.Yes, I'm with Tai now, parties rule. 

When the song ended Mimi lifted her head off of me shoulder she looked at me and said, "Do you wanna go somewhere and talk for a while?"

"Yes," I said to hastily.

"Come on let's go to the master bedroom, there won't e anyone there."

"The bedroom?"

"All were going to do is talk, come on."

Damn it, what if I want to do more then talk.We left the makeshift dance floor and I fallowed her into the bead room.I nearly ran into her when she stopped short.

"What's wrong," I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just Tai and Sora are out there talking, and I don't want them to see us." 

"Should we go find another room?"

"Nah, we can talk here.Besides I want to see if anything happens."

With that we sat on the floor, behind the side of the bed furthest away from the terrace.

"So…" she said.

"So, I had a really good time tonight Mimi, and I want to tell you that…"

"Oh my God," Mimi said interrupting me.I turned my head to look at her and she was looking across the bead and watching Tai and Sora.

"What?"

"He just kissed her. Tai finally kissed her, I thought he would never be able to show her his feelings."

"Neither did I.It's really brave of him, he could lose his friendship with Matt and Sora."

"I think it's so romantic that he would take that risk.I like guys who aren't afraid to show their feelings."

"Really, because Mimi I …" with that I leaned in closer to her.I could smell her perfume; feel her breath on me.I noticed her coming towards me.I closed my eyes, just when our lips were about to meet I heard the door open and a familiar voice say, "Sora are you in here?"I pulled away, even though I really really didn't want to.I watched Matt go to the door leading to the balcony and open it.

"Lets get out of here, I really don't want to be caught in the cross fire," I told Mimi.With that we tiptoed our way out of the room.Matt was yelling so loud that nobody even noticed us leaving.Once we were outside of the room, I grabbed Mimi's hand to lead her away from this scene.

Stopping in the hall way she said, "Wait I can't go.Not that I don't want to finish our talk it's just that Sora is really going to need me in about five minutes."

"Well why don't we finish it now," and leaned in to kiss her.I could see Tai coming towards us out of the corner of my eye but I didn't care.I just closed my eyes and pressed my lips upon hers.The kiss only lasted a minuet, but it felt like time stood still.

Matt's POV:

I opened the door to the room, and called, "Sora are you in here?"Then my eyes feel on the glass door that lead out to the veranda.I rushed to the door and flung it open.

"Tai what the fuck do you think you're doing," I screamed at him.The two of them quickly stood up.They both turned bright red.Sora couldn't even look me in the eye.Tai just glanced from me who wanted to kill him and Sora who couldn't look at him.He tuned white as a ghost and turned to leave.

"Look Matt I'm sorry, but I'm leaving before something happens that we will all regret," Tai said and with that he started to head back into the room.

I turned and grabbed his arm; "There is no way in hell you are leaving right now.At least not with all of your bones in place."

Sora grabbed my free hand and whispered, "Matt, no."I turned and saw her shaking her head.I let go of his arm and he retread out into the hallway.I turned back to Sora.

"Matt I'm really sorry, but he kissed me, and it was only for like a minuet.It meant nothing to me, at all.You're the one I want."

"Sora, just tell me this why didn't you push him away when he started to kiss you?Why the hell didn't you?I always suspected that Tai liked you and that you might have once upon a time liked him, but I thought that you would never betray me.So tell me why didn't you push him away, if it meant nothing to you."

Sora opened her moth but no words came out.Finally she said, "Matt I don't have an answer for that.All I can say is that I really care about you and I'll do any thing to make this work."I looked into her eyes.They were filled with tears and sincerity.She is the most beautiful girl I have ever gone out with both on the inside and on the outside, and I didn't want to lose, especially to Tai.

"Why don't you have an answer for my question?"

"I don't know myself why I didn't stop him."

"Did you mean it when you said that you would do anything?"

"Yes."

"Then never see Tai again.Stop being his friend."

"Matt that's not fair you can't do that."

"Then were over.God, Sora he loves you, and he'll never stop trying to be with you no matter who you're dating.I don't want to lose you to him, so stop seeing him for me."

"It's not fair, he is my best friend, you're my boyfriend, I shouldn't have to chose, and I won't.Were braking up not because of the kiss, but because you put me in an impossible position."With that she started to cry and left the room, leaving me alone in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Notes:Thank you for all of the comments and wanting me to write more.After this there will only be one more chapter.I really appreciate all over your encouragement to finish this, and I am really glad that people like it.Thank you.

Disclaimer:I did not write the song that Matt sings.It is a BB Mak song, and I do not own it in any way, nor will I ever.

Chapter 4

Mimi's POV:

I opened the door and yelled, "Sora, I'm home."With that I walked over to the couch, put my shopping bags on the ground and fell on the couch next to Sora.

"Don't you want to see what I got?I'm mean you wouldn't even come to the mall with me.I had to make Kari shop with me."

"I didn't feel like going out, but lets see what you bought."

I reached into my shopping bags and pulled out a great pair of studded jeans, and this cute little red tube top."Do you like?I'm going to wear them to the concert tonight; I got these killer sandals to go with them.Now what are you going to wear?We'll have to find something in you're closet.I know you can barrow my leather pants.They have that rock star quality, or maybe . . ."

"Stop.Mimi I'm not going to any concert.Especially one of Matt's concerts."

"Come on you haven't seen any one since Saturday, and today is Tuesday."

"I don't want to see any one."

"This is not healthy.You need to talk to Matt and Tai.You need to talk to someone besides me.But most importantly you need to put down the ice cream, shower, put on some cute clothes and leave this house."With that I dragged her to the bathroom and told her to shower.When I heard the water running, I turned to pick out some clothes for Sora to wear.I know Sora just broke up with her first real boyfriend so she was entitled to her moping period, but now it time for her to move on.Matt was wrong for her and I know if she sees Tai she will realize his feelings for him.Plus she and Matt shouldn't stop being friends.That's why Kari and I came up with this plan, to get Tai and Sora together.As for the not hurting Matt part I figure that he will be hurt, but all of those groupies can help him feel better.I just hope he can realize that Tai and Sora belong together.Sora hasn't said anything, but I know she liked the kiss.They have chemistry.At least my love life has been going great.Joe and I have gone on two dates so far and I had a great time.There have been no problems; well there was a little one.Joe was just a little bit boring; I mean he's a great, nice, smart, and caring guy.Physically they chemistry is there, I practically melt every time he touches me, it's just I tired of talking about school, and what food he's allergic to.But, I was sure that would pass.I hear Sora coming down that hall.

"Here," I said turning to her, and hanging her my red halter dress, "put this one while I shower and change, they we'll talk makeup and hair.You'll look great."

An hour later we were leaving the house.After a quick dinner we walked over to the concert hall.The place was pretty neat.There were tables in the back away from the stage, so people could have drinks or sit.The front half of the room was just a dance floor.

"I'm thirsty, lets get a drink," I told Sora and with that I went towards the bar.Twenty minutes later we were still sitting there.I kept glancing at the door waiting for Kari and Tai to get here.The plan needed to be enacted soon.

"Can't wait for Joe to get here," Sora asked me.I guess she noticed me looking at the entrance every five seconds.

"Um, yeah."Just then Kari walked through the door with Tai on one arm and TK on the other.TK looked a little worried, but happy, Kari looked smug, and Tai just looked down right miserable.Kari said something to Tai and he looked over here.This was it. 

"Hey Sora look who's here."With that Sora looked at Tai and just said, "Oh."See Kari and I figured they we see each other across a crowded room, meet each other in the eye, fall in love, and spend the rest of the night talking and stuff.Well maybe Sora was worried about running in her shoes, and needs a little push going over there.

"Come on, lets go say hi," I told her.

"Mimi, I don't think that's such a good idea."Just then Matt and his band came on the stage and stared to play.I saw Sora starring at Matt; I wanted to scream that's the wrong guy.

Instead I mumbled, "I have to talk to Kari."Then I turned and walked away.Maybe we need a plan that isn't inspired by that shampoo commercial were they run to each other across a field.I don't know why she thought that would work, or why I believed her.Maybe we should trap them in a room together like they do on TV.

Sora's POV:

I sighed looking at my watch.This had been a boring evening, and I wanted to go.I don't know why Mimi thought that I would want to see Matt and Tai.I didn't even want to talk to anyone who even knew them.I had spent the whole night hanging out by the bar avoiding everyone I knew and watching Matt.Unfortunately that led to a lonely boring evening.It looked like the first set was almost over; maybe we wouldn't have to stay for the second one.I scanned the room for Mimi.She was talking to Joe adamantly, probably about her clothes.He looked as desperate for escape as I was.I have to admit Joe and Mimi are so different I don't think it will work out.Then again they say opposites attract.

Just then I heard Matt's voice, "For our last song of the set I want to sing something I just wrote a few days ago for someone really special to me.Sora I'm sorry and I'll do anything to make it up to you.I was wrong."Then he started to sing

Baby set me free from the misery I can't take it no more 

_Since you run away nothing's been the same_

_Don't know what I'm living for_

_Here I am so alone_

_And there is nothing in the world I can do_

_ _

_Until you're back here baby_

_Miss you want you need you so_

_Until you're back here baby, yeah_

_There's a feeling inside _

_I want you to know_

You are the one and I can't let you go 

I couldn't take any more; I needed to get out of there.I sprinted for the bathroom.I stayed there until I couldn't here any more music.That was it I was leaving, with or with out Mimi.Coming out of the bathroom who should see standing in front of me, Matt.

"Um, hi," I managed to force my self to stay.

"We need to talk."With that he grabbed my hand in lead my to an empty room near by.

"Did you like the song?I noticed you couldn't stay for the whole thing.But, I meant what I said, I'm sorry and I don't want to lose you."

"The song was, uh, nice.I just didn't feel well that's why I left.It was sweet of you to write it for me, but how did you know I would be here."

"TK said that Mimi and Kari were making you come.I was going to go to your apartment and play it for you if you didn't show.So do you accept my apology?I was wrong to make you choose."

"Yes you were.But your apology is accepted."

"So are we okay?"

"Not really.Over the past few days I've had time to think, and I just couldn't get your question out of my mind."

"What question?"

"Why didn't I stop Tai?"

"Oh.Um, why didn't you?"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't really know until tonight when I saw both you.I guess the reason is I liked the kiss.I mean it felt like electricity all through my body.It just felt right, perfect even.It's hard to explain, but I never felt like that with any other guy, not even you I'm sorry."

"Not even this kiss?"With that he grabbed me and kissed me passionately.I have to admit that it felt good, but not like when I kissed Tai.I managed to push him away after a minute or two.

"No, not even I kiss like that.I'm sorry Matt, but I think I might love Tai.I still care about you a lot, but I don't love you, I'm sorry.Friends?"

"Yeah, it may take some time, but we will always be friends.I care about you a whole lot Sora, but truth it I don't think I love you either."With that we hugged and I turned to leave.

"Hey Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Tai how you feel, he deserves to know."

"I will, do you think that you and Tai will be okay?

"Yeah, I'll talk to him after the concert is finished, but you better talk to him first."

"You have my word."

Tai's POV:

It had been a wretched evening.I spent the whole night by self, watching TK and Kari have fun, and trying to think about how I had screwed things up.After Matt's soul baring, and heart braking song, I felt like I was going to be sick.I went to the bathroom, splashed some water on myself, and took a few breaths.I know that Matt's song made me ill, but I couldn't help wonder what effect that it had on Sora.Did she like it?I mean he wrote her a song, one just for her.All I can write her is emails.I left the bathroom, and decided that I had to leave.I know that I was being scared and selfish, but I still couldn't face either one of them, that's why I didn't go see Sora earlier.As left the bathroom and turned down the hall I heard familiar voices talking, it was Sora and Matt.I couldn't understand what they were saying so I inched towards the door.I stopped by the edge and poked my head into the room.

What I saw broke my heart, the two of them making out like they didn't have a care in the world.It felt like the two of them had ripped my heart out of my chest, stomped on it, then pointed and laughed at me.I didn't just brake my heart, it shattered into a billion pieces that would probable never be put back together again.I turned to head back into the bathroom, and cry.However when I got there I noticed a lot of other guys there.I needed to be alone so I turned to leave.I walked down the hall, forcing myself to completely ignore the room that they were in and headed back out to the concert, aiming right for the exit.Just then someone stepped right in front of me.

"Sora," I exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, Tai.Do you mind if we go some where quite to talk?"

"I guess not."With that I fallowed her to the door.Here it comes I thought.She is going to tell me that she and Matt are in love, and that our kiss meant nothing.She will want to still be friends, but it won't be the same.I ruined my relationship with my two best friends.There was only one thing I could do, try and fix it.Things won't be the same, but the will be better than if I let her go through with her talk.

"Tai, I just wanted to say . . ."

"Wait Sora let me go first.I'm sorry I kissed you and hurt your relationship with Matt and with me.I shouldn't have done it; only I was really drunk that night and didn't have total control over myself.It didn't mean anything to me.I just want to be your friend, and I'm happy you and Matt are together.Can things just go back to the way they were?"I hated lying to her; I couldn't even look at her.This is the only way that she and Matt could be happy though, thinking that they didn't hurt me."It didn't mean anything to me," yeah right, that kiss meant the world to me.So does Sora's happiness, if she wants Matt I'm not going to stand in the way. 

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, it is," with that I got up and turned to leave, "I've got to go, see you later."As I walked home, I knew that my heart would never be fully put back together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Notes:I know that I said there would only be 5 chapters, but there will be another one after this, but that really will be the end.As with the first two chapters not a lot happens to move the story, but please read it any way.Thanks for all of your comments, weather they be good or bad.

Chapter 5

Sora's POV:

"Go away," I yelled at Mimi.

"Come on we've got a full day a head of us, so much to do, see and talk about.Your mom will be back in four days and we've got a lot to do before that.So it's time to get up."

"I'm not leaving this bed, now go away."

"Come on when I came home last night you were already a sleep, I want to hear what happened between you and Matt, plus I saw you and Tai go outside."

"I don't want to talk."

"Fine then we'll talk about me and Joe, and if you won't get out of bed I'll just talk here.Okay first of all why is Joe in summer school, I mean he's smart does he really need to go.I'm only here for four and a half more weeks and all he can do is go to school and work. You think he would quit for me, but no.Then why does he think that I would want to here about what he's dissecting in advanced biology?Also he could dress so much better, and . . ."

"Stop.Please stop.I'm getting up.Just one question, if Joe is so annoying why are you seeing him?"

"Well because he's sweet and a good kisser and," Mimi started to list off then she turned her head to look at me, "Don't take this the wrong way but maybe you should go back to bed.You certainly didn't get your beauty rest last night."

I glanced in the mirror she was right.I hadn't washed off my make up from yesterday, and it was smeared.I had huge black circles under my puffy eyes.My hair resembled a bird's nest.I wasn't to surprised I had been up most of the night crying.

"I'll shower and we can go out to breakfast and you can tell me all about Joe, all right?"

"Fine, but let me do your makeup, a little powder won't cover those circles.Did you even sleep last night?After all you did leave the concert early so you could go to bed early, so why wouldn't you sleep, did something happen, or. . ."

"Stop, let me get dressed and we can go."

Stepping into the nice hot shower made me feel a little bit better.My life now officially sucked.My best friend lives half way across the world, and I'm in love with my other one who has to be intoxicated to kiss me.I just broke the heart of my first real boyfriend so I could be with my best friend who doesn't love me.Maybe, Matt would take me back.No, I don't love Matt, and I really just wanted to be friends.Of course how was I going to be friends with Tai now?I don't want to act like things haven't changed, and that we are still best friends and that's all I want.I don't want to have to lie to him or myself or any one else any more, but I don't want to lose him.

Mimi's POV:

Sora and I walked to a near by café for breakfast.We sat down in a booth and I looked across at her.Sora looked truly depressed, I had never seen her look that before.I had seen her sad, and upset, but she looked so sad.Even the great makeup job I did covering up the dark circles, couldn't cover up the sadness in her eyes.

"Sora what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Just then the waitress came, and took are order, I ordered a bagel and juice, Sora chose coffee, black.

"Something is wrong.First of all you look like someone just died.Second, you don't drink coffee, so why would you want it?"

"Weren't we going to talk about Joe?"Ah, I thought, she thought that if I could talk about myself I would forget all about her.

"Later, Joe is boring now, and he'll be boring in an hour, you on the other hand look like you will need a prescription for Prozac in an hour, so talk."Just then the food came.I watched Sora take a sip of coffee, force her self to swallow it then push the cup away.

"You're right, I can't drink coffee and something's wrong, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"You'll feel better and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"So, you think Joe's a good kisser but boring?"

"That won't work, start talking."

"Fine, I finally realized that I love Tai.Don't start gloating about how you knew we were perfect for each other.So I brake up with Matt after he sings his song, and then talk to Tai, who says he was he, was drunk when he kissed me and it meant nothing to him.Which totally sucks, because, well I know it sounds stupid, but I felt alive for the first time when we kissed."

Something didn't make sense.Ever since I met them I could tell that they liked each other it's just that they never realized how they felt.Tai realized when he saw Sora and Matt together.It was a "you don't know what you've got till it's gone," type of thing.For Sora it was the kiss, but I know they both want to be more then friends, why would Tai turn down something that he wants so bad?

"Sora I'm sorry, I mean how did he tell you that . . ."

"Lets not talk about this any more.Tai and Matt's friendship will never be the same, neither will mine and Matt's, at least we will know that its changed and deal with it.I have to spend the rest of my life pretending things are the same between me and Tai, and the truth is I don't think I can last the week, let alone seventy-five or so years.Now back to you and Joe."

So I found myself talking about what a great guy Joe was.He really was sweet, kind, considerate, and a perfect gentleman.How even physically the chemistry was there, but how we had nothing in common.I mean the only thing we had in common was being a digidestined, and neither of us had been to the digital world in years.I liked Joe, but I wasn't having any fun, in fact the more time I spent with him, the more time I spent board and irritated.

"Mimi were you board when Joe talked about school before you went out?

"Yeah, but it was like I didn't have to listen to it all the time, it was less annoying.It was just one of his quirks, you know?"

"So you liked being just friends?"

"Yeah, I mean then I could just leave if he talked all the time, or get someone else.I mean I enjoy kissing him, but he doesn't make me feel alive or anything, it's just nice."

"Well then maybe you should be friends."

Matt's POV:

I sighed as I brushed my hair.It looks like another great day in the worst week of your life, no girlfriend, and no chance of getting her back, you lost her to your best friend, who is no longer talking to you, life just can't get any better.Oh wait it does Mimi is dating Joe.Although I'm not sure why that is bothering me, it is almost more upsetting than losing Sora, but it's not.I glanced down on my dresser to see a picture of her.I knew nothing would ever be the same between her, and me but maybe we would be even better friends now, none of that sexual stuff in the way.Plus I know that I didn't love her, I only thought I did.I never felt any of those things she described about her kiss with Tai, and probable never would.Looking back their feelings should have been obvious.The breakup was unpreventable; I only wish that Tai hadn't caused it.I really do need to fix things with him.Then I heard a knock on the door and TK's head popped in the room.

"Hey Kari and I are going to the park, wanna come with?"

"Not really, it sounds like a date.You'll have more fun without me."

"Yeah, but you are the one who wrote a song for a girl, who broke you heart, after you poured it out to her."

"I'll be okay, have fun."

Joe's POV:

I sneezed, and wondered why on earth why Izzy had insisted that we had no meet in the park.Didn't he know how allergic I am to practically everything here?We were sitting on a bench waiting for Tai to get her.Izzy said that he had. "Very pressing business and we had to get here right away".Just then Tai ran up to us.

"So what's up," asked Tai.

"Oh, nothing just the demises of my friends love lives.I heard you guys really screwed things up last night."

"I did not, besides how would you know," I replied.

"I only know from Kari, TK, and Mimi, who all called several times talking about a million problems everyone was happening.I was selected to help the two of you.Let's start with you Joe since you did nothing wrong, did you have fun last night?"

"Yes, the best time of my life, or almost.Well, the evening wasn't a total bore."

"Sounds like a perfect dream night to me, it 'wasn't a total bore'.What was boring?"

"Well the two hours Mimi spent talking about her outfit, and her shoes, and her hair, and her . . ."

"We get the point," Tai interrupted.

"But, you enjoyed some of the evening right," asked Izzy.

"I enjoyed dancing with her, and the goodnight kiss.But, when she talks I find myself interrupting, and talking about anything, just so I don't have to hear about he red pants she almost bought, put didn't because 'even thought they made her look hot, red was so last season'.I know she doesn't want to hear about the shark we cut up in bio last week, but I couldn't take any more."

"It sounds like you don't have a lot in common," commented Tai.

"Well we never did, but it never bothered me before."

"Now, you spend more time together, you can't just leave when the other person gets annoying.Did you like being her friend." Asked Izzy

"Yeah I wish we could only be friends again, but I really do love kissing her, I mean it's just such a strong physical reaction.Maybe I should listen to my heart and not my head.I could to learn to listen her talk about red pants for an hour.I don't want to give up someone I love because we are different."

"When you kiss her does it feel like you're being kissed for the first time," Tai asked so faintly I could barely hear him.

"No . . ."

"Then it's not love," he said softly.

"Joe, take my advice and tell Mimi how you fell, you will be happier in the long run," said Izzy.

"But. . ."

"No buts, trust me on this."

"Fine Izzy.Um Tai, I have a question, did you feel like it was you're first kiss when you kissed Sora."

"Yeah," said Tai so quietly that I had to get up and sit on the other side of him, "Only it was better.It felt like magic, for lack of a better word.It left me weak in the knees, it was just pure magic."

"Then why didn't you tell her that," asked Izzy.

"She's with Matt.He loves her to, that's why he wrote that song.If he makes her happy, then she should be with him.I can't ruin her happiness, it means more to me then mine."With that Tai got up and left.

"I guess I don't love Mimi, because I don't think that I could give her up, just so she would be happy."

Tai's POV:

I meant what I said to them.I would give Sora every thing I had to make her happy.The thing is pretending to be happy about her and Matt, was eating away at me.I don't know how long I can pretend, but there is nothing I can do but keep on doing it.

Meanwhile:

"Matt wouldn't come with you?"

"No he didn't want to leave I think he thought it was a date.He seemed sad, but not distraught enough to not leave the house.How was Tai?"

"Distraught enough to not leave his room, that's why we needed Izzy's help."

"Speak of the Devil."

"Any luck?"

"Yeah, I figured out why Joe and Mimi looked so miserable last night.Mimi told me earlier she and Joe weren't having any fun, and he feels the same way.We just have to get them to brake it off, they will both be happier."

"That explains why they both looked so unhappy last night they were board."

"What about the whole Sora, Matt, Tia thing?"

"From what everyone has told me.Matt and Sora broke up for good, I don't know who dumped who.Tai for some reason assumes that they are back together.He tells Sora that he was drunk when he kissed her, which he wasn't, and that it meant nothing, so she won't feel bad about hurting him."

"Plus Tai and Matt still aren't speaking."

"What we need is something to get everyone together."

"A party, at Sora's her mom won't be home.I'll have Mimi plan it, Sora will be to distracted by all of the stuff that has been happening to really protest.We all make sure that everyone goes and we will just have to force everyone to work things out."

"I don't know didn't you think that the minuet Sora and Tai laid eyes on each other, they would admit that they loved each other?"

"Well mostly Mimi believed that.We'll make this work, or it means the end our group."

"So how long do we have?"

"Sora's mom gets back Sunday."

"Do you realize that exactly two weeks ago on Sunday, Sora and Mimi came back?"

"It's amazing what can change in two weeks."

  



	6. Chapter 6

Note: Sorry it took so long to finish the story. The web site was down for so long that I  
  
kind of lost interest. Now I've started to read all of these great fics again, and I want to finish mine. Plus it puts off homework. So here it is the end of Two Weeks.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Mimi's POV:  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror and had to admit that I looked good. I had on a great black dress, and my hair looks perfect. I am going to be the hottest girl at the party tonight, and the perfect hostess. Of course maybe I shouldn't look so good or Joe will just fall even more in love with me. I know we should break up, but he could become interesting, and stop talking about school. Honestly who talks about school in the summer? Not me that's for sure. I walked out of the guest room, and looked at the rest of the apartment. It was ready for a party. I am so glad that Sora agreed to this. Glancing at the clock I realized that it was time to get my fellow hostess ready. She was bad enough before, just being fashion impaired, but now she didn't even want to get dressed to go out. As I walked in to the room, I was glad to see that she had showered, and done her makeup, and brushed her hair. She hadn't blow dried, but I had given up on making her do that a long time ago.  
  
"Nice Makeup job"  
  
"Thanks, I tried to do it so you would approve. Now I just need to figure out what to wear."  
  
"Really, because I think that the towel is quite appealing."  
  
"Well it would get attention."  
  
"You should were you jeans with the sparkles on them. I have a top for you, be back in a sec."  
  
I came back into the room, with a black to that tied in several places in the back. Sora gave it a discerning look, and glanced back at me. I could tell she wanted to comment on the technicality of it being a shirt. However no comment was mad and she just put it on.  
  
"Well you've been agreeable lately."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No arguing about the party, no argument about how I'm dressing you, and doing you makeup right for a change. I suppose you finally realized my way is the right way of doing things, or is it just that you miss Tai."  
  
"No, it's just well I've decided I have to stop moping, and a party sounded like fun. And well you do dress well," she said weakly  
  
"Whatever, you should tell Tai how you feel. Then you might return to normal."  
  
"Why, he told me that he doesn't like me in that way. Besides the sooner I move on the better things will be for everyone. And who are you to talk about expressing your feelings, you hate being with your boyfriend."  
  
"I don't hate being with him, just when he talks about his summer classes. Any way you should tell Tai because . . ." I was interrupted by the door bell, "Guests!" I yelled and ran out of the room. A good hostess should never keep anyone waiting.  
  
Sora's POV:  
  
I sighed realizing that I would have to go out to the party soon. People had been arriving, for about a half an hour, and still hadn't left my room. I guess I was afraid to see Tai and Matt, and everyone else. Well maybe the boys would have the sense not to show up. I took a deep breath, and stepped out of the room. As I looked down the hall who should I see but Matt. I wanted to run back into my room, but he saw me. I forced myself to walk to him. After all we were friends now.  
  
"Hey," he said softly to me.  
  
"Hi," after that there was a minute of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So this friends thing is going to take a while, uh?"  
  
"I guess, but I do want to make it work," I replied.  
  
"Me to, I really do want to you in my life Sora."  
  
"So what do friends do?"  
  
"Friends sit on the couch, and have a drink together."  
  
"I think that I can handle that."  
  
So I sat down and he grabbed us some drinks. Then we just talked, not about anything important, mostly his band, and we made fun of the drunken people around us. We sat there for probable about forty minutes. Then I heard the door open, turning to see who had come so late, I saw Tai facing me. Talking a deep breath I stood up to say "hi" to him. I could do it; I could pretend that I all wanted was to be friends.  
  
As I took a step toward him Matt grabbed my arm and whispered, "As a friend Sora I'm telling you to tell Tai how you feel. You both deserve happiness." I gave Matt a kiss on the cheek to thank him, and walk towards Tai.  
  
Tai's POV:  
  
I shouldn't have come, why did I come? I can't handle seeing them together. I watch him whisper a sweet nothing in her ear, and him give him a kiss goodbye before she comes over to say hi to me.  
  
"Hey, I'm glad that you could come."  
  
"And miss you debut party. I would never dream of it."  
  
"So . . ." she says, looking very uncomfortable. Man I fucked everything up. Sora and I will never be the same again. She doesn't even want me here. Before I could think of something to say Mimi ran over.  
  
"Hey Tai, Sora I need you now," with that she dragged Sora away and left me by myself.  
  
I looked around the room; the only other person by himself was Matt. Well there was no way that I was going near him. Just then Izzy came over.  
  
"Come on Tai your missing all of the fun."  
  
With that I followed him into the living room and watch him sit down on the couch, opposite of Matt. Well there was no way I'm sitting there.  
  
"Sit here Tai, there is room," Izzy practically shouted. Most of the people there looked over in my direction. Including Matt, who before had been reading a magazine. I would look like a fool if I didn't go there now. Sighing, I walked over there and sat between Izzy and Matt.  
  
"Good, now we need beer. You two stay here I'll get it," with that Izzy stood up a headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Well I know an attempt to get people to make up when I see it," said Matt.  
  
I looked at him. He didn't look like he was about to kill me, maybe we could talk.  
  
"You know the younger kids. What two members of the digidestined not talking, we need a plan now."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Kari and TK were behind this."  
  
"Neither would I. Matt I just want to say . . ."  
  
"Look Tai, I know that you suck at apologizing so I'll save you the trouble. I forgive you for kissing my girlfriend. It was tough, but I guess I'm just a big person. Besides if this plan doesn't work do you want to see there next one?"  
  
"Not really. Matt I didn't mean to hurt you. You are my best friend; I can't stand not talking to you. That night I don't know, I just . . ."  
  
"Save it, I don't want to know what you were thinking, or rather not thinking. Were friends now, that's all that matters. Besides Sora and I don't belong together."  
  
"What do you mean, aren't you guys still going out?"  
  
Mimi's POV:  
  
"I can't stand it Sora. Do you want to know what he talked about for two hours, do you? I'll tell you, he talked about ATP production in cells. And he didn't seem interested, when I mentioned how I think that blue eye liner is to retro, and not passé, like some people think."  
  
"If you can't talk to him end it. But remember not many boys would be interested in eye liner."  
  
"I know, but it is better than Krebs cycle. Besides if I end it I will break his heart. No, I have to trick him into breaking up with me. Of course it will be heard but you help?"  
  
Sora just looked at me like a two heads, or like my outfit clashed. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it, and started staring at something over my shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Joe."  
  
"Hey Sora. Say, Mimi can we talk."  
  
"Well Sora and I were talking about something important . . . um . . . my shoes."  
  
Just then Kari and TK ran up to Sora.  
  
"Hey we think that there is someone down in the shop. You had better go and get them out."  
  
"Alright let's go, I can listen to Mimi talk about her feet later."  
  
Joe's POV:  
  
Mimi and I were left alone. I looked at, and God she looked beautiful. She was the best looking girl that I have ever gone out with. I wish we had more in common, but I'm tired of talking about biology just so I don't have to listen to her talk about makeup.  
  
"Look Mimi . . ."  
  
"Joe listen . . ."  
  
"This isn't going to work out," we said in unison.  
  
"Look Mimi, I like spending time with you, but I just run out of things to talk about. I think were better friends, when we don't have to spend so much time alone together."  
  
"I totally agree, I mean I like you a lot Joe, but only as a friend. A girl can only take so much biology."  
  
"Hey, a guy can only take so much talk about nail polish."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
With that we hugged, and agreed to see more of each other before she left, but in a group thing. Then she turned and walked into the living room. I knew the breakup was for the best; still I couldn't help but feel slightly heart breaking. Mimi was a special person. Just then I remembered her important talk about her shoes, and I knew that I was better off.  
  
Matt's POV:  
  
I looked around the room, suddenly feeling very alone. True Sora and I were now friends, and Tai and I were cool again, but still every where I looked were couples. Like on the chair across the room there was TK and Kari making out. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I glanced up to see Mimi.  
  
"So having fun," she asked.  
  
"Well," I said while standing up, "I told my ex-girlfriend, to date my best friend, who she is in love with. Then I had to explain the breakup with the said girlfriend to my best friend. Now all I can do is picture them making out, knowing how much they love each other. How are you?"  
  
"You are a good friend, you know Matt."  
  
"You know what I'm genuinely happy for them. After all who am I to stand in the way of true love? Speaking of true love how are you and Joe?"  
  
"We broke up; we both knew it wasn't working."  
  
For some reason that made my heart skip a beat. I looked down at Mimi, she looked pretty upset. She also looked completely gorgeous. I smiled remembering our kiss so long ago.  
  
"Hey, Mimi do you want to get out of here, go for a walk?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
With that I took her hand and we walked out the door together.  
  
Sora's POV:  
  
I suspiciously watched TK and Kari walk back to the living room together. I didn't see why they couldn't get rid of the people in the shop. I mean if they were so out of control down there, didn't they think I would need help? I just looked at the door for a second decding what to do. Slowly I turned the nob, and began walking down the stairs.  
  
"Any one down here," I called.  
  
"Sora," came a fimilar voice.  
  
"Oh . . . um hi Tai. What are doing sown here."  
  
"TK and Kari said there was some kind of emergency."  
  
"Funny that's what they told me. Let me guess, were the only people down here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then we just kind of stood there. We didn't say anything, we didn't even look at each other, we just stood there.  
  
"Hey, Sora can I ask you something?"  
  
"You can ask me anything Tai."  
  
"Um, why didn't you tell me that you and Matt broke up."  
  
"I don't know. I just never got the chance. Who told you anyway?"  
  
"Matt did, he said that you guys relized that you weren't right for each other."  
  
"Is that the only reason he gave?"  
  
"Yeah, was there another one?"  
  
"No, yes, well kind of," I could feel myself turnig red at the tought of telling Tai, why Matt and I really broke up. I mean how do you tell someone that you love them?  
  
"Hey Sora, do rememeber when I said that us kissing was a mistake and that it didn't mean any thing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um well," I watched Tai. He was getting all red, and looking at his feet. He wasn't acting coraugse at all.  
  
"Go on," I said unsurly.  
  
"Well I guess I don't exactly think that in truth that it was a mistake."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"In fact it kind of was well um, the best kiss of my life," he mumbled the last part so quickly that I could barely understand him.  
  
"Um well that's good, because one of the reasons that Matt and I brokeup was because well, it was the best kiss of my life too," I look unsurly at Tai. He had stoped looking at his feet, and was staring at me.  
  
"In fact Tai, I kind of think that I love you."  
  
"That's good becase Sora, I know that I love you," with that he bent down and kissed me. It started out soft, and suddenly became more passionent. I could almost feel the electricy move trough my body.  
  
When we finnaly broke apart I said, "Tai I was wrong, I know that I love you too." 


End file.
